Dragon Riders
Dragon Riders- They were founded in the early years of creation the first treaties between Dragons and their individual intelligent races were an uneasy one. Not all the Dragon speicies are in alliances with the Dragon Riders. -The Riders were formed as the military as well as a sign of the kingdom. Each Dragon speicies alligned themselfs to help create a balance of power through out the kingdom, an arm race began when Illgarnia the first Kingdom to create a bond between Dragon and their Rider started. -Bonded- A Dragon bonded with their riders life span matches its rider they change both the dragons fate and the riders. Most Dragon's and Riders start out by meeting eachother when the Dragon Egg hatches once it feels the person's mind and feels a connection with them. Not all bonded Dragons and Riders hatch from eggs. Sometimes if a Dragon Egg dose not hatch after a year of searching for its rider the egg will hatch after that the Dragon will remain in the compound. That Dragon can feel a connection with any person or individual and are known to go search for their rider if they get restless enough. -A spell is casted on the egg to bound the Rider and Dragon together as soon as the female Dragon gives birth the eggs are then taken away before they can inprint on their mother through touch. The Dragon begans to grow inside of it's shell when it becomes close to hatching the spell that keeps it contains break's, and the Dragon ages as fast as it normally would until he or she can find it's rider. -If a Dragon is unable to find it's rider it is known to search it's entire life span often describing that they feel a hole in their heart, as if a part of their soul is missing. They are said to live a half life some tend to with drew themselfs from the world and hide as if their confidence is missing. Linked- The Dragon and Rider are enternal linked they both are able to use their magic once they feel eachother minds. A Dragon who is not linked from its rider cannot breath fire, or use magic but they can train fight and fly. Because of this that Dragon is pretty defenceless against other Dragons and usually has a few guards of their own. Linked dose not happen immidently after birth. The Dragon and Rider must bond with eachother before they become linked if this dose not happen then the Dragon and Riders connection becomes weaker. *Dragon Riders are usually under the service of where they hatch but they can rebel and join another order. *Dragons espically young dragons can be rebelious and hostile *All Dragons and Riders grow a Crystal Heart it can be on their hand, chest, this heart stone glows when the two are connected or threatened. This also helps them to find eachother. Humans and Dragons and other magical beings that can become Dragon Riders are born with his Crystal Heart. *Because they have crystal hearts most are assumed that they will eventually become Dragon Rider's this is not always the case. Somtimes a Dragon will die before it meets its Rider or a Rider can die before it meets it's Dragon. *Sense the two are not yet connected it cannot harm the other.